KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
22:24:25 (perv) Reed is over again 22:24:51 Oh God xD 01:02:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:49 !hello 01:02:49 Hello there, 01:02:53 I miss getting my babes new drawings. 01:02:54 !seen myself 01:02:55 I haven't seen myself since I have been here. 01:03:07 Welp, I am done now 01:03:11 teen bot talks 01:03:14 FG kill it 01:03:19 FG kill it with fire 01:03:22 NOW 01:03:24 /me burns the bot 01:03:33 *the bot does not burn 01:03:46 *FG is now sad and sits in the corner* 01:03:59 FG kill it quick before we get teen bot 2000 made of liquad metal 01:04:17 This is why I stopped purging stuff with fire. 01:04:22 I can't, the bot can not be killed with fire 01:04:43 someone kill it 01:04:54 Use a nuke. *"barrows" a nuke from Russia* 01:05:11 !tell Skarletscarab hi 01:05:11 Freekingamer: I will tell Skarletscarab your message the next time I see them. 01:06:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:01 gtg now see ya later o/ 01:08:12 Cya max. 01:08:15 o/ 01:08:27 Sil: *puts her book down and goes to sleep* 01:08:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:21 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 01:09:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:11 Yeah, I'm gonna pop into cryo-sleep. 01:10:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:12:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:02 Make sure to not wake me up after 57 years. 01:13:27 K 01:13:28 Skarletscarab, Freekingamer told you: hi 01:13:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:13:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:18 But first. *puts a shotgun in my cryo tub* Last time I went into cryo-sleep I woke up under attack with no gun. 01:14:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:14:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:16:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:04 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:20:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:20:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:21:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:49 !tell Shotgun02 check Sentry Guns 01:21:49 Shotgun02: You cannot leave yourself a message. 01:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:22:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:19 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:22:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:23:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:38 I got it shot 01:23:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:23:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:01 !tell Shotgun02 Check Sentry Guns 01:24:02 Kururu Gunso: I will tell Shotgun02 your message the next time I see them. 01:25:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:25:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:27:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:28:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:29:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:30:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:32:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:28 hmm...i gotta tell sean something 01:33:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:33:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:33:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:49 oh hi sean 01:33:57 Whut about me? 01:33:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:34:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:14 i have a question, when did you start smoking weed to hel pwit hyour schizophrenia? 01:34:47 Because it calmed me down fro trying to destroy myself and the voices went away 01:35:05 im asking when did you start not why 01:35:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:35:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:17 When? 01:35:23 Hm.....'13 01:35:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:35:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:34 yes..hmm...since i did read that cannebis actually worsens physcosis and may lead to schizophrena in teenagers who smoke it 01:36:38 so...yeah 01:37:23 Well that doesn't apply to me c: 01:38:02 also..it doesn't help treat schizophrenia..have you ever tried antiphyscotics? 01:38:26 Those don't help me Brandon. And it helps me so 01:38:32 night everyone 01:38:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:38:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:39:33 sigh... 01:40:05 You're not me so you wouldn't understnd 01:40:09 understand* 01:41:31 I take stuff to calm me down or else I would never be calm. 01:41:38 Hey B why so glum? 01:41:49 what? 01:45:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:46:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:49:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:08 :D 01:50:36 *hands Brandon an autograph of JB* Stick this on a dart board if you want, its fun to throw darts at :D 01:50:37 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:46 he;;p 01:50:47 hello 01:52:32 o/ 01:52:35 Hi Caring :D 01:52:53 hows it going? 01:53:09 o/ 01:53:19 I haven't played Halo in months.. 01:54:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:56:52 Chilling, mostly just chillin :D 01:56:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 02:06:33 ah cool 02:08:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:10:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:12:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:12 brb 02:14:19 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:14:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:14:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:57 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:15:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:16:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:11 hellp 02:18:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:47 What's wrong? 02:19:14 nothing it was meant to be hello 02:19:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:19:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:21:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:23:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:23:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:09 Oh lol 02:28:18 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:28:37 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:49 Bllllaaaaze 02:30:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:30:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:18 Yes kuru? 02:38:00 Just making sure you were actually here and I wasn't lagging 02:38:20 Nah ur good 02:38:36 *holds her face gently* 02:43:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:44:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:15 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:45:21 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:51 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:45:55 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:47:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:47:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:47:58 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:48:09 ice cream 02:48:10 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:09 well good night 02:54:11 o/ 02:54:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:59:07 ah 03:07:48 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 03:07:51 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 03:08:24 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 03:08:34 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 03:10:35 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 03:13:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:13:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:13:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:14:57 *pokes Kuru* Heya dude :P 03:15:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:15:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:18 Craaaaap 03:16:49 hey hey hey 03:22:38 Lol 03:23:02 :D 03:23:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:23:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:23:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:24:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:24:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:24:35 MUMMY! *hugs JJ* 03:24:36 Sis~ 03:24:43 can i pm you mummy? 03:36:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:45:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:38 ah ok bye bye 03:46:34 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 04:00:57 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 04:01:37 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 04:01:42 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 04:01:53 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 04:02:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:09:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:23:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:24:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:24:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:30:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:30:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:30:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:30:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:44:34 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:47:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:47:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:47:43 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 11:14:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:58:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:19:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:19:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:48:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:49:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:53 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:24 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:53:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:16 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:40 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:55:40 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:56 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 15:57:16 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:47 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:57:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:50:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:50:49 Sil: *blushes bright red* 18:50:49 Shotgun02, Kururu Gunso told you: Check Sentry Guns 18:50:58 Done. 18:51:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:53 Wait, need to go check them. *goes to check them, five seconds later is heard screaming* 18:52:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:52:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:52:21 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:52:41 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:55:15 !tell Kururu Gunso remind Shotgun02 to get more ammo and new Sentry Guns 18:55:15 Shotgun02: I will tell Kururu your message the next time I see them. 19:56:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:57:00 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 19:57:04 hihi 19:57:09 Lumina! 19:57:25 ? 19:57:32 *powers down Cosmic Implosion Lv. * 19:57:37 Lv. 1 * 19:57:52 Show them your D.D. 19:58:01 wtf? 19:58:13 D.D. Warrior Lady. 19:58:40 i dont have that card 19:58:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:59:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:59:02 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 19:59:15 Then show them your Dark Magician with boobies. 19:59:36 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 19:59:47 LOL 20:00:06 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:00:10 shot have you been drinking again? 20:00:39 No. *has ten whiskey bottles next to me* Those are Niko's. 20:01:19 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:01:26 *raises eye brow* 20:01:54 What? *hiccup* 20:02:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:02:24 hi Lumina 20:02:30 *late* 20:02:59 you know i can tell if someones lieing because of their heart beat,right? 20:03:01 hey teen 20:03:48 SIL: IT'S MY DAD. IT'S NORMAL. *BLUSHES LOOKING AT NIKO* 20:03:50 Cosmic Implosion Lv. 1: *a distant uninhabitable dwarf planet implodes* 20:04:04 (damn hit the cap locks. 20:04:43 *sits down and pulls a bottle full of coke out of backpack* 20:05:06 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:05:07 Sil: *sits down next to Lumina, hiccups now and then* 20:05:36 your drunk too? 20:06:13 Sil: Had a few bottles of fine Aqua wine too many with Skar last night. 20:06:56 aqua wine? 20:07:26 Sil: Not known for it's been easy to get drunk on. 20:07:48 im not really a drinker so yeah lol 20:08:59 Sil: *she smiles* Yeah, might have kissed somebody I wish I hadn't. 20:09:23 niko? 20:09:41 Sil: Don't tell my husband. 20:10:01 easy to guess. could see your heart beating pretty fast.* no problems i wont,yknow? *smiles* 20:10:31 I will (epic) 20:10:35 Jki 20:10:38 Jk * 20:11:00 *pops a now or later into mouth* 20:11:04 Sil: Do and I'll happily have your undead wife go back to dead. 20:11:15 Lumina what do you think of my new power cosmic implosion? 20:11:33 Wow such threats. 20:11:38 Hmm ok 20:11:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:11:55 I am groot 20:12:06 i like it,yknow? 20:12:13 Sil: *smiles* Though, I guess it's due to my second heart is beating. 20:12:15 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:12:17 ^ Just finally decided to watch Guardian of the galaxy 20:12:27 ghetto ratchet groot. 20:12:31 @ Peepers 20:12:37 (epicorg) 20:12:40 *gives Sil a cup of tea* 20:12:40 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:12:44 I'm watching BBT abridged. 20:13:06 we got an org over here 20:13:16 blood flies out of hand before transforming into a crow* 20:13:26 Sil: *blushes takes the cup and gently kisses Niko's hand* 20:13:40 Who thinks I should make it so the bot can ignore moderators/admins too 20:13:43 (epic) 20:13:44 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:13:51 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:13:55 then it would ignore you 20:14:00 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:14:04 go free *the crow flies into te sky* 20:14:05 !ignore Brandon G.A. Latzig 20:14:06 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Brandon G.A. Latzig. 20:14:07 *whistles innocently, not mentioning the tea is not heated* 20:14:10 Lumina can I ride your bike? 20:14:16 !Ignore dathoe 20:14:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:14:37 !ignore That Hoe 20:14:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:14:53 my mom thought groot's name was Root 20:15:03 !unignore Brandon G.A. Latzig 20:15:04 HypercaneTeen: I am not currently ignoring Brandon G.A. Latzig. 20:15:10 Wow 20:15:24 < my face 20:15:24 Lumina, I have something important to tell you. 20:15:27 ? 20:15:27 !ignore CommanderPeepers 20:15:28 HypercaneTeen: Cannot ignore CommanderPeepers , they are a moderator. 20:15:34 Darn you 20:15:40 I'll have to fix that.l 20:15:42 CARD GAMES IN BATHTUBS! 20:15:44 (epic) 20:15:50 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=184537&tab=dragon&did=16029118 < scroll down and look at his bio teen 20:16:08 how would that work ithout ruining the cards? 20:16:21 Thgeir on wheels. 20:16:22 lumi 20:16:25 ? 20:16:32 lumi 20:16:42 yes? 20:16:46 Also, what about CARD GAMES IN YOUR BEDROOM IN PJ'S! 20:16:47 me: *sings* "fishie Fishie Fishie Fishie Fishie" Fish: *swims up and wiggles it butt at me* 20:16:51 Get waterproof cards then lol 20:17:00 jk 20:17:19 *a card flies at teen and stabs his forehead* 20:17:20 before I left teen 20:17:27 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:17:34 that would cost alot, im saving up for a 3ds 20:17:35 I told Aku to watch Jack and make sure he doesnt get in trouble 20:17:55 I dont trust Jack after what happened yesterday.... D:< 20:17:59 Sil: *hugs Lumina and falls asleep* 20:18:18 Now I got to switch to sand 20:18:31 *hugs sil smiling* sleep well 20:18:51 Sil: *she rubs her head on Lumina hiccups* 20:19:12 LUMINA! CARD GAMES OUTSIDE STRIP CULBS! 20:19:43 shot, go home your drunk 20:20:18 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/160292/16029118_350.png?mtime=VdQ35wACqNQ < Lumi this is Skidmark 20:20:22 And your under bedded. 20:20:26 Also my icon is skidmark..... 20:20:48 Sil: It's my dad, getting drunk is one of his talents. 20:20:51 skidmark is actually a cute dragon 20:21:15 Also Lumina stop popping up in my dreams. 20:21:41 im not though? 20:21:54 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/160785/16078403_350.png?mtime=VdYJjwACyZI heres his girl 20:21:57 SPots 20:21:59 SPOTS 20:22:14 !quit 20:22:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:22:26 teen pm 20:22:28 You are. You pop up in my room wearing a good amount of clothing, summon Exodia then walk off wearing a swimsuit. 20:22:37 !ignore CommanderPeepers 20:22:37 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring CommanderPeepers. 20:22:42 (epic) 20:22:46 i think your dreaming? 20:23:09 !ignore Mikiu Hatsune 20:23:09 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Mikiu Hatsune. 20:23:12 Lol 20:23:24 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:23:36 Lumi you like spots bio 20:23:45 Well can you stop using Exodia obliterate on me. 20:23:50 Spots isnt much in the clan, except an over cheery dragon. She often viewed as the useless dragon in the clan. She has no special ability that makes her remotely interesting or important. All she does it mindlessly follow her leader. Whiplash. All spots does it take up space, and take up air. 20:23:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rUjsfjAwFg 20:23:56 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:23:57 spot bios? 20:24:01 Only one dragon thinks of her as important and that's Skidmark. She oftens travels around with him looking for Cryptics, Aliens, monsters, and Conspiracies. Which she loves those things. Often being harmed by these travels and hunting because the bigfoot she was hunting happened to be just a large normal man. Whom stepped on them during their hunt. The other dragons would of stopped helping Skidmark, but Spots is too mindless to stop. 20:24:02 !ignore CouncilOrg 20:24:02 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring CouncilOrg. 20:24:04 Im posting her bio 20:24:13 !Ignore that hoenamedBenna 20:24:28 Lol you tried. 20:24:37 like the bio 20:24:43 Yep 20:24:53 Spots is useless ^_^ 20:25:01 Oh 20:25:06 Sil: *squeezes Lumina tightly* 20:25:10 !ignore Shotgun02 20:25:11 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Shotgun02. 20:25:11 < Skidmark's face 20:25:24 Skidmark: what you say? 20:25:43 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 20:25:47 Ugh now I have unignore all of you people 20:25:49 Whiplash is the old man, segreant guy.... Like org. XD 20:25:50 Hello 20:25:53 Org, Teen been a jerk. 20:25:59 !ignore CouncilOrg 20:25:59 HypercaneTeen: Already ignoring CouncilOrg. 20:26:00 Org walked in as I was typing that XD 20:26:08 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by CouncilOrg 20:26:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:32 !unignore CouncilOrg 20:26:32 HypercaneTeen: I am not currently ignoring CouncilOrg. 20:26:33 well that was Anticlimactic 20:26:36 oh no org forgot his afternoon pudding 20:26:36 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:45 *hig fives Org, misses and lands on Org* 20:26:59 Sil: *smiles and kisses Lumina* 20:26:59 Hmm when kicked it gets reset. 20:27:07 Wow Sil.. 20:27:17 Sil: *smiles* 20:27:22 *blushes bright red* 20:27:39 !tell JjBlueDreamer01 Skidmark is watching you with his blue Ice eyes, when his eyes should be either water or lightning 20:27:39 CommanderPeepers: I will tell JjBlueDreamer01 your message the next time I see them. 20:27:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzoMT3Q9sy4 20:27:47 sils drunk just remember that Lumina, your faithful to rose-chan 20:28:24 Sil: *smiles and nuzzles Lumina* Such soft skin* 20:28:31 * . 20:29:37 Wow, DAMMIT 4Kids. Why you make Kaiba stare at Tea's butt. 20:29:58 4KIDS MY BUTT 20:30:27 because kaiba is secretly inlove with tea 20:30:52 can somebody ewopwn group chat 20:30:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:30:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:30:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzoMT3Q9sy4 I like the original dub. 20:31:55 Also, Lumina can you unblock me from PM. 20:32:26 again. forgot it was even banned 20:32:32 been busy irl 20:33:12 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:33:20 the saivior has arive 20:33:22 XD 20:33:22 I don't think Kaiba's staring at Tea's ass. It's more of a "I just destroyed a $50,000 helicopter, knocked a guy out with my knee, and possibly damaged my rarest card to keep you from being crushed to death. Where's my thank you, B*tch?" Yeah, that kinda suits Kaiba.... And me. 20:33:37 !ignore Max-champ 20:33:37 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Max-champ. 20:33:40 lol 20:33:53 teen ignore your self (epic) 20:34:03 K 20:34:09 !ignore HypercaneTeen 20:34:09 HypercaneTeen: You cannot ignore yourself. 20:34:12 Lol 20:34:14 I tried. 20:34:19 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:34:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:26 !tell HypercanTeen Stop ignoring people for no reason. 20:34:26 Shotgun02: I will tell HypercanTeen your message the next time I see them. 20:34:39 atleast you trieds 20:34:57 Lol 20:35:01 Sil: *smiles, is asleep hugging Lumina's leg* 20:35:05 Shot tried, 20:35:10 (epic) 20:35:29 I'm partly drunk. On RAAAAVES! 20:36:00 !quit 20:37:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:37:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:13 I hope I caqn get some more ammo for tonight. I ran outta ammo for my Sentry guns. 20:37:30 Org reopen pm please 20:38:10 the wiki told me to get my key blade ready 20:38:33 Hey you ghetto ratchet bot 20:38:37 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by HypercaneTeen 20:38:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:38:55 take that bot 20:39:02 in your face 20:39:09 justich will take over !!!!!!! 20:39:13 (epic8) 20:39:14 I don't have a keyblade. 20:39:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 20:39:26 than your fuckt (epic) 20:39:40 !quit 20:39:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:39:57 !die 20:39:58 (commanderPeepers) 20:40:05 !ignore HypercaneTeen 20:40:05 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 20:40:06 I have a nuuuuuke! *pulls out a cold War era nuke* 20:40:10 =[ 20:40:20 *a bird flies past the nuke* 20:40:22 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:40:26 teen make it die 20:40:44 !unignore HypercaneTeen 20:40:45 AHHHH! FANBOYS! *sets off the nuke* 20:40:46 *the crow i made using blood flies past it too* 20:40:46 Darn 20:40:49 Well 20:41:00 *the bird shits on shots nuke making it deactivate* lol 20:41:03 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by HypercaneTeen 20:41:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:41:23 *sorry got bored so did that just out of boredom* 20:41:37 Lumina 20:41:38 ? 20:41:48 Hey Lumina, remember the time I killed all them fanboys of yours? 20:41:54 i have fanboys? 20:42:00 Did. 20:42:21 i figured Cuddles ate them? 20:42:41 No, that was me. I killed them. 20:43:02 Cuddles:OxX they were good 20:43:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:43:30 Never mess with me armed with a full loaded gun. 20:43:38 *chewing gum* 20:43:42 max...im lost? 20:43:45 *smacks a lot* 20:44:05 Lumina what' 20:44:18 *what's that thing? *points at Peepers nose* 20:44:21 why yomi 20:44:40 today is so confusing 20:44:59 why 20:45:01 Welcome to my world. 20:45:03 nvm lol 20:45:59 Peppers, where the hell in card games is my Pulse Rifle? 20:49:23 Lumina, I met https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Biehn a few Sundays ago. 20:50:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:41 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:51:44 *a firework explodes besides shot* 20:51:53 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:53:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:53:15 Hey JJ. 20:53:17 !quit 20:53:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:53:32 !say test 20:53:36 Darn. 20:53:38 Lol 20:53:42 GTFO Bot (epic) 20:53:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:54:01 JJ! Hi 20:54:02 Shot no 20:54:05 yo jjjjjjjj 20:54:07 (epic) 20:54:10 so many J 20:54:10 Sis (epic) Yesterday with Reed tho 20:54:10 Yes! 20:54:16 !don't ever ignore Org 20:54:51 So I see jj reads the logs. 20:54:56 Ok I won't 20:55:02 bbl 20:55:02 Oh and thanks for the reminder to check my sentry guns. 20:55:06 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 20:55:15 Bye. Wathc out for fangirls. 20:55:20 You're Welcome 20:55:31 Hello everyone o/ 20:55:35 What about Reed? 20:55:36 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 20:55:37 no one here says tyler kuru so dont come in 20:55:40 or nvm 20:55:45 I need more ammo and four new sentry guns. 20:55:52 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:55:57 Remember when she feel in the street xD 20:56:00 fell* 20:56:02 kuru has been friend zoned by reed XD 20:56:10 Thank god 20:56:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:56:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:45 Hey Lumi lol 20:56:52 Oh and JJ. *shows JJ a bedroom with a box of chocolates and nice music* 20:57:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:57:05 hi jj 20:57:05 but still in the friend zone you can climb oud kuru (epic8) 20:57:13 I'd rather not 20:57:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:24 Sil: *hugs JJ, hiccups a bit* I'm not drunk. 20:57:27 poofsy: and poofsy has returned >:3 20:57:28 LOL Kuru I remember XD 20:57:40 Oh no. 20:57:42 Thanks Shot 20:57:50 xD I have never felt so bad for her in my life 20:58:03 kuru what do you do wen a hot perb girl is your friend and ad your house O_O 20:58:03 *Pushes Sil away* Can you go do something better for once? 20:58:23 Reed is doing better now though 20:58:25 Cuddles:OxX 20:58:27 Nothing 20:58:34 And that's good 20:58:52 bro 20:58:53 o.o 20:59:00 Sil: *hugs Lumina, is a little hung over* Need to not drink so much. 20:59:22 i believe ive told you this too lol 20:59:25 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:59:38 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/160292/16029118_350.png?mtime=VdQ35wACqNQ < jj 20:59:49 I feel sick to my stomach. *Faceturns green* ~.~ 20:59:55 cute 21:00:10 Cuddles:OxX poofsy mustve made shitty food again 21:00:18 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 21:00:30 poofsy: *bitch slaps Cuddles* fuck you 21:00:31 Sil: Hey, I got drunk while drinking with Skar.... She can hold her own in a drinking of wine better then me. 21:00:58 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:01:06 !quit 21:01:18 Lumina, Card games in JJ's house... While drunk! 21:01:25 er. no. 21:01:27 !say test 21:01:33 Dammit 21:01:50 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 21:01:57 Card games in your house while drunk! 21:02:10 ....fuck.no. 21:02:15 how about no card games and no drunks 21:02:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:02:27 !quit 21:02:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:02:45 !say test 21:04:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:38 kuru dont say anything bout me destroying the house from your mean prank 21:04:51 Pfft 21:04:51 Card games in my house... while drunk! 21:05:00 I can do it rn too >w> 21:05:09 Sil: *hugs her father in law* 21:05:22 dont. 21:05:41 i happen to like my house intact 21:06:03 I repaired the damage I did. 21:06:07 (kukuku) 21:06:11 (kukuku) 21:06:18 .... After Lumina beat me up. 21:06:25 *sighs and downs a bottle of coke* 21:06:28 shot wtf 21:06:50 Sil: He's still drunk.... As am I a little. 21:07:00 i dont remember beating shot up? 21:07:01 Max, choose a number between one and ten. if you choose the right number, no spiders. 21:07:10 7 21:07:16 42. 21:07:24 Dun dun 21:07:31 *shakes* wtf 21:07:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:07:37 Yes you did Lumina. 21:07:38 DUN DUN 21:07:47 Lumina and her Yaoi. *sighs* 21:07:54 it was 7 bro dont lie 21:07:54 i dont remember hurting you 21:07:58 i dont have any yaoi *blushes* 21:08:05 *snaps and a shit ton of spiders appear on the floor* 21:08:13 Sil: he's still drunk mother in law. 21:08:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:08:20 KURU AWAY *jumps out the window* 21:08:20 creat a super nova * 21:08:21 *screams and flash steps onto the roof of the house* 21:08:22 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 21:08:45 wtf kuru! 21:08:59 Last time she burned the house down *shows the picture* 21:09:05 The floor, their coming out the god damn floor. *run s away screaming like a woman* 21:09:09 wait jj 21:09:14 how is our bet doing 21:09:19 *releases more spiders on the roof* 21:09:25 (epic) 21:09:29 xD 21:09:31 *the house explodes and appears to be in squad 6' barrets* 21:09:43 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:09:55 Cuddles:OxX ...her....and that fear 21:10:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:10:08 The ceiling, their coming out the god damn ceiling. *pulls out a flamer and sets fire to the ceiling* 21:10:29 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:11:03 *the house is fixed 100% after i disappeared to the squad 6 barrets* 21:11:06 banks O_O 21:11:34 Max shhhh >.< 21:11:42 *runs outta flamer fuel and uses a shotgun* 21:12:00 poofsy: you always have poofsy 21:12:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:06 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:12 whats wrong jj :P 21:12:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:33 wb banks 21:12:51 Sil: *blushes while looking a Niko* 21:13:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:13:14 *walks back to house* not funny,kuru... 21:13:30 *pale as fuck from the spiders* 21:13:38 how about snakes 21:13:40 Lol 21:13:44 Pfft 21:13:55 lets it rain snakes * 21:13:55 max. dont even try it 21:14:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:05 to late (epic8) 21:14:06 *erases the snakes from existence with all ficiton* 21:14:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:14:19 erase fiction with fiction * 21:14:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:14:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:28 *denied* 21:14:29 xD 21:14:31 anyway bbl 21:14:35 seeya everyone 21:14:54 sil you wanna die today 21:14:54 Good luck with your yaoi 21:14:56 ;D 21:15:05 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 21:15:09 Cya Lumina 21:15:10 Watch out for them fangirls Lumina. 21:15:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:15:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:20 you must control your madness first tho 21:27:13 Sil: I think not. To different people madness. To an Aqua it is death. 21:27:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:27:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:28:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:29:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:29:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:31:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:31:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:32:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:46 Sil: *gives JJ a bottle of fine Aqua wine* Something for you and Skar to drink. 21:33:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:33:56 No thanks. 21:34:11 I don't take gifts from you 21:34:17 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 21:34:33 Sil: Why? 21:34:45 jj strikes again (epic) 21:36:06 I don't drink wine, I drink blood. 21:36:24 Sil: Well Skar seems to enjoy it. 21:36:45 !tell Mikiu_Hatsune WB! :O 21:36:45 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Mikiu Hatsune your message the next time I see them. 21:36:51 That's nice. 21:37:39 Sil: She seems to be hold herself well in a drinking volley then me. 21:37:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:38:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:17 Sil: Which is odd, Aqua's aren't easy to get drunk. 21:39:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:39:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:40:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:40:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:41:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:42:14 Yeah, she is good at controlling herself. 21:42:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:42:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:42:24 overtaker ? 21:42:25 *Grabs cane and walks towards chair* 21:42:35 She's good at controlling it Sil 21:42:37 get well jj ^^ 21:42:51 I'll try 21:43:00 Sil: Yeah she is. *hiccups* 21:43:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:44:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:37 *Breathes slowly from unbearable ain* 21:45:39 pain* 21:47:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:47:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:27 jj go to bed ^^ 21:47:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:47:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:34 Sil: *cuts her finger, fills a bottle with blood and gives it to JJ* 21:50:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:50:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:52:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:52:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:53:03 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:53:08 Thanks, takes it and drinks.* 21:53:14 I want to but I cant 21:53:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:53:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:02 why jj 21:54:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:09 your sick 21:54:11 so you must 21:54:13 Sil: Your welcome. 21:54:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:54:32 Eating some whole grain. 21:54:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:54:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:55:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:56:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:23 teen pm XD 21:59:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:59:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:59:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:00:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:01:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:09 Sil: Hey Skar. *takes Skar to JJ* 22:02:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:02:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:21 hey skar 22:02:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:02:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:02:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:03:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:03:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:03:36 Sil: *takes JJ and Skar into the room I got made for them* 22:03:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:03:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:04:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:04:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:14 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:06:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:06:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:07:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:09:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:23 thanks Max and Shot I appreciate it 22:09:38 /me clings to jj face* 22:09:39 mew 22:10:06 Sil: *locks the door* 22:10:18 awww *nuzzles her furry self with face* 22:10:24 x3 mew 22:10:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:10:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:11:21 Sil: *puts on some romantic music* 22:11:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:26 naww 22:11:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:11:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:11:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:35 /me licks jj face cutely* 22:12:38 Sil: Enjoy. 22:13:14 (giggle) *hugging her so tight* 22:13:21 thanks Sil 22:13:27 *purrs cutely* 22:13:43 Sil: And now. *soundproofs the room* 22:13:52 *rubs face on Skars furry back as if i were massaging her* 22:15:03 (giggatiy. 22:15:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:47 *purrs more happiy* 22:15:48 Shot.. please don't make me be the bad guy.. im really not feeling well nor am I in the mood... 22:16:09 *rubs hands through her fur gently* How I missed you Skar :( 22:17:23 (Okay I'm done. *does the Jaws tune* 22:17:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:17:28 skar missed jj too :( 22:17:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:18:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:13 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V50bnuIIXrg Not sure which laugh suits me. 22:19:45 Lol 22:19:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:19:58 *leans into Skar and curls up feeling cold* 22:20:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:14 Though one of my friends can laugh like Peter so good. 22:20:21 /me lays ontop of jj* 22:20:22 quack 22:20:58 *wags tail* feel warm as aducky x3 22:21:10 baaa 22:21:34 Trying not go do the Jaws theme tune Quagmire style. 22:22:18 *shivers a little* 22:22:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:40 /me wraps jj in soft stuff* 22:22:54 Futurama takes place in future Springfield 22:23:05 *tries to look so cute* :3 22:23:24 Shush Peppers. JJ and Skar are having cuddling time. 22:23:31 So Fry lived in the same town as the simpsons did 22:23:35 jj soo cute T^T 22:24:11 in the crossover, they had so much pointing to futurama taking place in springfield in the future 22:24:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:24:20 like the dog, 22:24:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:04 *covers self fluffy penguin fur* 22:25:17 Fry walks past his dog waiting for him, the dog that waited for him at his job, when he was frozen 22:25:27 *looks like mumble* 22:25:39 Peppers, Skar and JJ are having cutie cuddle time. 22:25:43 so 22:25:56 Let them have it in peace. 22:26:19 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:19 /me paints jj face* 22:26:20 *pets shotgun* what ever happens in main chat, I am involved with. (trollface) even if its cudding time 22:26:43 XD 22:26:44 *hold still as she paints* 22:27:00 *paints a bat on jj face* (batman_ 22:27:04 (batman) 22:27:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:27:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:11 JJ skar, why did that paint thing you're doing remind me of that scene from gravity falls 22:27:47 Bat JJ (batman) 22:28:00 *shrugs* 22:28:13 Nah nah nah Bat JJ! 22:28:16 /me clings to jj back* 22:29:16 *runs around and jumps off building* (batman) 22:29:57 https://youtu.be/ko7xBcMw-Xg?t=10s < skar 22:30:38 Sil: *pushes JJ back to Skar* Go back to cuddling your cutie. 22:30:41 MOMMY IS THE GIANT FACE GONNA EAT US 22:30:51 JJ 22:30:54 TODAY IS CHRIS'S BIRTHDATY 22:31:13 mew 22:31:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:31:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:53 Ohh yay!!!!h 22:32:17 Hey there Skar ;) 22:32:36 AND I HAD DRAGONS HATCH ON HIS BIRTHDAY 22:32:38 Sil: *smiles and gets more blood and fine Aqua wine* 22:33:19 Lol Peepers 22:33:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:33:41 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/161607/16160613_350.png?mtime=VdmyHwACrB8 22:33:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:05 You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him 22:34:21 Keep your stance wide Keep your body lowered As you're moving forward Balance is the key Right foot; left foot Now go even faster And as you're moving backwards Keep your eyes on me 22:34:32 /me bouces around as big ball of fur* 22:34:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:35:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:14 Sil: *gives JJ a blood of wine and Skar a bottle of fine Aqua wine* 22:35:54 *puffs up* i feel like poofsy 22:36:00 /me drinks it( 22:36:12 *gulps blood * yum 22:36:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:36:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:36 Sil: Anything else I can get the love birds? 22:36:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:37:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:15 No thanks x3 22:37:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:37:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:49 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:38:16 /me rolls around* 22:38:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:38:27 Sil: *gives JJ and Skar a large box of chocolates and leaves the room* Need anything, bell me. 22:38:41 /me staers at jj* 22:38:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:38:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:43 Sil: Hey honey. 22:40:03 /me shoves a chcolate into jj mouth* 22:40:38 *smiles and noms* yumm!y 22:40:51 Skar chocolate 22:40:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:01 *keeps feeding jj* 22:41:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:41:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:31 *gives skar berri*e <3s 22:42:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:42:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:43:32 yumy (giggle) 22:43:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:41 mom: is that a MORAY BUTTERFLY ME: Moray? 22:43:42 MORAY 22:44:43 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:44:43 https://sp.yimg.com/ib/th?id=JN.DsWzPtgsLzBfG9zMvogfBA&pid=15.1&P=0&w=300&h=300 < DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A BUTTERFLY 22:45:01 yes peeps 22:45:03 *bakes volcano chocolate fudge cake* 22:45:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:34 /me looks down at my tummy* 22:45:47 down girl,down 22:46:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:30 Hahaha xdha 22:47:36 XD 22:49:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:50:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:20 i had a dream some asain woman was liveling in my house 22:51:22 I keep dreaming of Lumina summoning Exodia. 22:52:18 Asian Ninja stalking skar o.o 22:52:25 not 22:52:27 *grabs katana* 22:52:37 worese it was a Asian teachaier 22:52:44 O.O 22:52:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:53:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:03 only i can be your teacher ;) 22:54:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:54:35 Making out with your teacher.... *mind explodes* 22:54:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:53 teach me jj *gets pin an papper* 22:55:33 Skar we have peasants around 22:55:52 I will not teach the unworthy :3 22:56:10 what if jj cant see the peasants 22:56:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:15 Only JJ and Skar. 22:56:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:52 What if jj has a lecture only meant for skar 22:57:29 You send her to your office. 22:58:12 /me sits there drawing a cat* 22:58:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:58:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:39 teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen pm 22:58:42 *pull knife out* Saving this for you Shot. 22:58:58 *screams like a woman and stabs self* 23:32:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:34:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:34:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:35:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:37 I NEVER PLAYED FALL OUT 23:37:21 SHAME ON YOU 23:37:35 your out of the wiki till you play it 23:38:00 play what 23:38:11 *Gives Peepers a fine for not playing Fall Out* You also gettint 500 hours of community service, starting with cleaning dah chat :P 23:38:13 XD 23:38:23 fall out sucks 23:38:32 go home to kyrot 23:38:40 Never played fall out 23:38:46 max get out 23:38:57 jj never play it to 23:39:06 (Epic) 23:39:11 I got a hooker. *points to a woman with a hook on her hand* 23:39:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:39:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:19 jj dont do it its a trap of shitty games 23:39:30 Skar is going t teach me so :P 23:39:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:39:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:57 xD 23:40:06 Halo.. @_@ 23:40:34 Fun fact about me I played Halo since I was 5 or 6. 23:40:42 (epic) 23:40:51 I NEVER PLAYED HALO 23:40:52 XD 23:40:56 than you go to to kyrat 23:40:59 Halo is funnn 23:41:04 ^ 23:41:09 Your dead to me Peppers. 23:41:10 to many x box 23:41:15 NEVER PLAYED HALO TEEN 23:41:15 ps4 for the win 23:41:22 Just kidding, I've played it XD 23:41:30 Hush Max u.u 23:41:31 I HAVE XBOX 1, AND PS4 23:41:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:41:55 I got them both for free 23:42:00 *cuts off one of Peepers and replaces it with a hook* Now you a hooker. 23:42:00 x box vs ps since 200 23:42:02 2000 23:42:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:12 ps always wins 23:42:15 winning them, personally if I had the money, I would of bought xbox 1 23:42:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:23 I prefer Xbox 23:42:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:26 ^ 23:42:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:42:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:56 x box waste your money 23:43:04 I still have a Xbox 360. 23:43:15 I dont care, I love xbox 23:43:16 Because my family won't get one. 23:43:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:43:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:31 and a ps2, teen 360 is easier to use compared to xbox 1 23:43:51 i have ps3 ps2 ps4 23:44:00 K 23:44:02 @ Max 23:44:16 and a pc (epic) 23:44:23 I should get Xbox One though I need Halo 5... 23:44:28 but not a real pc gamer 23:44:29 I NEED IT..... 23:44:31 I wish their was more submarine games. 23:44:32 @_@ 23:44:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:44:39 didnt the playstation need memory cards back then. 23:44:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:52 that cost like 25 dollars 23:45:09 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:45:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:45:41 yea it had 23:45:49 childhood 23:45:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:46:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:24 I got a shiny rayquaza through wonder trade a few days ago. 23:46:29 Aw, yes, past of money 23:46:32 !tell Shotgun02 get a lot of ammo and some new Sentry Guns 23:46:32 Kururu Gunso: I will tell Shotgun02 your message the next time I see them. 23:46:33 *waste 23:46:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:47:00 Peepers I have a Shiny Rayquaza now. 23:47:05 Yay lol 23:47:16 OMG 23:47:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:47:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:25 I have one, but it on a game I lost since 6th grade 23:47:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:47:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:45 Go to wonder trade see if you can still get it. 23:47:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:47:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:47:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:00 wb Skar 23:48:12 thanks chu jj daer 23:48:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:31 Damn it SHot 23:48:43 Welcome hun 23:48:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:49:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:49:15 my mom is selfish as hell 23:49:18 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:49:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:39 she ahs a bright flash, flashing near my goldfish tank, Im telling her to turn it off. she insulting me for it 23:49:47 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:58 Right, gonna go pop myself into cryo-sleep. 23:49:58 Shotgun02, Kururu Gunso told you: get a lot of ammo and some new Sentry Guns 23:50:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:50:11 srry kuru i stand to close 23:50:17 *facepalm* 23:50:31 bruuu XD 23:50:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:45 Peepers are you seeing if you can still get it through event? 23:50:49 *goes to my cryo-tube* I swear those things are getting smart. 23:51:03 idk 23:51:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:51:12 event pokemon dont go through WT 23:51:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:24 Sorry 23:51:39 I forgot what it was called again 23:51:43 * brain fart * 23:51:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:51:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:14 Well, off to cryo-sleep. Need some more powerful handguns too. 23:52:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:52:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:22 Anything else e.e 23:52:40 Some women.... 23:52:44 No 23:52:49 Lol 23:53:09 Peepers I still have that 3DS Action Replay lol 23:53:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:53:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:54:10 XD 23:54:18 you gonna get me a shiny rayquaza :D 23:54:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:21 Worth a try, But that's all I need. And a new Motion Tracker. The bloody things overloaded my last one. 23:54:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:55:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:25 bro i want coffee 23:55:35 Sil: *hugs her husband* See you honey. 23:55:46 I can't trade my pokemon that are from it I'm afraid. 23:55:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:56:13 peepers try to see if it's still in mystery gift. 23:56:13 I AM GROOT 23:56:20 Ok 23:56:30 im 3ds is covered in dust...Literally 23:56:41 Right off to cryo-sleep. Wish me luck. I swear this is gonna be a rough fight. 23:56:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:55 If not I can maybe try to clone my Shiny Rayquaza. 23:57:06 I never saw my mom run so fast 23:57:16 when I yelled "He's choking" 2015 08 23